1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus and a flushing receptive body.
2. Related Art
From the related art, as a type of liquid ejecting apparatus, an ink jet printer is widely known which performs recording by ejecting an ink droplet (liquid) from a nozzle which is formed on a liquid ejecting head on a target such as a paper sheet. In such a printer, in order to suppress clogging and the like of the nozzle of the recording head (liquid ejecting head), flushing is performed in which the ink droplet is ejected (that is, discharged) as waste ink (waste liquid) from the nozzle based on a driving signal unrelated to recording on the target.
For example, a liquid ejecting apparatus described in JP-A-2007-111932 has a configuration in which an ejection characteristic of a recording head is recovered by ejecting an ink droplet from a nozzle with respect to a flushing box that is provided in a flushing region outside of a printing region in which paper is supported on a platen. In addition, in JP-A-2008-168525, a flushing box (liquid receiving device) is disclosed that has a fixing member with a bottomed box-shape that is able to receive waste ink, an ink absorber which is able to absorb an ink droplet in a state of being accommodated within the fixing member, and a wire mesh member which is fastened to an opening portion of the fixing member so as to be able to suppress lifting up of the ink absorber from within the fixing member.
There is a tendency for the ink droplet which is ejected from the nozzle to have a strong positive charge during flight due to the Leonard effect. For this reason, when the ink droplet which is ejected on the flushing box is charged and is retained on an ink receiving surface of the flushing box in a charged state, repellence and misting occurs due to the retained ink droplet and the ejected ink droplet being charged with the same polarity. Furthermore, since the distance between the nozzle surface and an ink receiving surface is close, the misted ink droplet is adhered to the nozzle surface. In this manner, there is a possibility of there being an adverse effect on ejection of the ink droplet from the nozzle during printing due to the misted ink droplet adhering to the nozzle surface.